Easing of Dark Thoughts
by Gawth
Summary: A take on the Peter Pan fanfics, with mixtures of Syfy's Neverland, Peter Pan'03 and the book.. Peter is getting used to the life in Neverland, but his thoughts aren't as calm as he wishes. What will happen when Wendy suddenly falls into his life?
1. Thoughts

**I wanted to do something new and after getting hooked (haha, hooked ^^) on Peter Pan yet again, I think it's my turn to write a fanfic.  
I will not upload another chap until I know what people think about it and if it's worth reading.  
So, Please R&R ^^**

* * *

He was flying...

He'd been able to fly for a year now. It was still the same wonderful feeling over it. The wind flowing through his hair, the sunlight warming his skin during the day and the stars kept him company at night. A feeling so wonderful it was it's own happy thought. Peter loved it. It helped him when there was nothing else to do, something to keep his thoughts from wandering to the dark place in his mind. A place he wished to close for good.

Tonight was one of those nights. He had awaken covered in sweat, his breathing uneven and heavy and his heart pumping so much it felt like his chest would explode.

Since that day, a little over a year ago, when he first came to Neverland, he hadn't aged a day. He was still the same, with only a few changes. In his raven hair there was silverstrands, his skin also had spots of silver on it, all that from the mineraldust that had saved his life. That mineraldust was the reason he was able to fly. It had also been his downfall. If he hadn't been saved, submerged in the dust, then maybe everything would have been okay. He would be in London again, in London with his crew, pickpocketing from strangers and rich people. Then they would have come home, home to Jimmy, where they would show what today came bearing and be met with an approving smile.

He, Peter, would have led his crew, just like before, and they would be happy, dreaming about the future. He was still leading them now, but in a completely different way. There was no Jimmy, no London and no feeling of satisfaction.

They were in Neverland, building a home of their own, all by themselves, with the help of Aaya and her tribe. They had forgiven him for his betrayal. The betrayal that he had done, without knowing any better. His crew was happy and there was no care in the world, except what fun the next day would bring. He wished he could join them whole-heartedly. He was there, yes. He smiled and laughed with them, yes. But in the end, it was all an act. He still couldn't believe Jimmy's words. He was hated, for something he could not do anything about. He had been born with the right mother and the wrong father. At least according to Jimmy, who now hated him just for being who he was.

He wiped a tear from his eye. It had been a long time since he cried. Even though these thoughts plagued him every night, he never shed a tear because of them. They were only thoughts, nothing that he could change.

He looked around and was surprised. Without realizing it, he had flown to the bay where the Jolly Roger was anchored. It was silent as death, with no light or movement, except for the ocean, rocking the ship like a cradle. He dared himself to fly a little closer, just to take a peak. Since that day, when the orb has been buried, he had not had the courage to return to the ship, not that he should anyway. But now he found himself there, so he might as well have a peek.

He landed softly on the ship, the wood a little damp from the humidity that was now in the summer. He looked around. The above was deserted, the pirates asleep and snoring below. A cold wind surrounded him, making goose bumps on his skin. He held his arms tightly around his body, trying to both restrain himself from the emotions exploding in his heart and trying to keep the warmth he had.

Then he heard a creak in the wood and turned around. There was a dark shadow that he had missed before. Hooded and dark it came closer to him, and at the same moment as the moon emerged from its hide-out in the clouds, the shadow removed his hood. "Hello Peter." It said in a familiar voice.

Peter gasped and took a step backwards. "Jimmy."


	2. Meeting Hook

**Even though it's only been one day since I uploaded the first chapter, I have already written so much and I want to share it with you. **  
**Thanks SydTheKid, for being my only reviewer so far 3**

* * *

It was Jimmy. He was alive. Peter couldn't believe his eyes. He thought that Jimmy was dead and buried in the cave along with the orb. Apparently he had been wrong, oh so wrong.

In front of him stood a very much alive Jimmy. He looked a bit more haggard than Peter remembered him. There was something else too, something that should be missing, should but wasn't.

"Do you like it?" Jimmy asked him, holding up his right "hand". The moon was shining bright and Peter could see the gleaming of steel. That's weird. "Jimmy" He said slowly "Did you get your hand back?"

Jimmy looked Peter straight in the eyes. "Oh no.. My hand will sadly be lost forever, in the belly of one of the crocs." He snarled the last words and started walking towards Peter. "I will make you pay for what you did, for the losses you caused me." He stretched out his hook and took a swing at Peter. Peter flew back up in the air, but was a bit too slow, feeling the hook pierce the skin in his arm.

"Ahh…" It hurt so badly, but he didn't know what hurt the most. Jimmy's hook or his words. He clutched his arm, feeling blood coming out of his fresh wound and dripping onto the ship below. He looked down and saw Jimmy standing there, his hook still outstretched and with a smirk on his face. "Please don't do this, please don't." Peter said quietly, more to himself than to Jimmy. He heard Jimmy's laugh from below and guessed he had heard his words. "Come down here Peter, come down so we can talk." He heard Jimmy say from below.

Even though he knew he shouldn't, he slowly descended to the ship, keeping a distance between him and Jimmy. This wasn't suppose to be, this was wrong, he thought to himself, staring into the eyes of his former friend and guardian. Jimmy's eyes had lost the warmth they usually had when he looked at Peter. It was replaced with an ice cold stare that dug deep into Peter, hurting him more than the words Jimmy had spoken.

His feet touched the damp wood once more and he backed away further, still clutching his wounded arm. Jimmy stood still, watching Peter move away from him across the ship, like a prey. A prey waiting for an attack.

"I thought you had returned to London" Jimmy said "I saw you, when the cave collapsed. You disappeared, just like when we first got here." Peter didn't want to look at him, but he needed to be safe, so he kept his eyes at Jimmy's feet. "It is true, that I went back to London." He said, his voice slowly rising. "But did you really think I would leave my crew, my friends here?" He couldn't help but to scream the last part, his heart aching as he remembered the choice Jimmy had done, a year before. "You then? How did you escape?" He asked, his breathing heavy and uneven, making him slightly dizzy.

Jimmy smiled to himself, remembering the miserable journey he and Starkey had made to get out. How it had almost cost them both their lives. "You really think I will tell you?" He answered. "An insolent snotty brat like you? Don't get your hopes up. After all, you are your father's son." The last sentence was meant to be hurtful and even though Peter would have prided himself for hearing that, now it just hit him like a punch in the gut. He fell to his knees, gasping for breath and gripped tight over the fabric that was just above his heart. "You know nothing." He said "All this time, all these years you've lied to me." Peter could hear Jimmy coming closer, his footsteps echoing over the empty ship. He looked up and saw Jimmy only a few feet away from him. "Don't come any closer." He said, his breathing still uneven and his heart pumping furiously. His hand let go of the fabric and found the handle of his sword. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." Jimmy said with a cold voice. "One word from me and the whole deck will be filled with men. All out to kill you for what you did to their previous captain. For what you did to Bonny." Jimmy took another step towards him and knelt down to his eyelevel. "So you just be a good boy and be quiet, so I can have this moment all to myself." He stretched out his left hand and grabbed Peter by his hair, forcing his head up. Their faces were inches away from each other. With his hook, Jimmy brushed a tear away from Peters face. "Don't cry, Peter." He said in a caring voice. "This isn't the time for tears. That time is long gone. All that's left is revenge." And with the last word his hook made a long red line on the boy's cheek. Blood came welling up from the second wound he had caused the boy. The blood red pearls were magnificent, filling Jimmy with a feeling of joy and satisfaction. "Now you will learn the true meaning of pain." He said as he lifted his hook yet again, this time for the boy's heart.

"No!" Peter screamed. With incredible force, he tugged his head away from Jimmy's grasp and flew straight up in the air. He wiped his cheek clean of blood and looked down on Jimmy. "I was a fool, thinking that a git like you would still be the same as before. Never more, NEVER!" He spat on the deck below almost hitting Jimmy in the face. "From this day, I live never let you rest, never let you be happy ever again." Peter's face was filled with hate, more than he had ever felt before. "Good bye for now, Captain Hook" He said with a smirk and made a mock-bow in the air before flying away, feeling something break inside of him.

Jimmy looked after him, angry with himself that the boy got away so easily. He watched the spot where Peter had flown away to all the remainder of the night. It wasn't until the sun started to come up over the horizon that he slowly made his way to his cabin, cursing Peter with all the foul words he could think of, swearing that one day, he would get his revenge.


	3. Damned Innocence

**There's no point stretching out something you're satisfied with.  
"Sometimes smaller is Smarter."  
Oh, btw, I made a fanvid with the Neverland movie. Please check it out. /ax6135xmz2k  
And.. R&R ^^**

* * *

He flew. He flew as fast as he could, away from the ship, away from Jimmy. He was on the verge of tears, but he strained his eyes, swearing to himself that he would never again shed a single tear about the past. He looked up just in time to see a big tree coming closer and almost avoided crashing into it. His injured arm got a bump from it, making him cry out in pain. He was losing altitude and the ground got closer by the second. At that moment he had no happy thoughts, his head was empty and his heart was broken. His closed his eyes and waited for the impact. He hit the ground with incredible force, but he didn't feel any pain. To him it was like landing on a cloud. At the same moment as the ground made contact with his body, his mind went blank and he slipped away into unconsciousness.

When he woke up he was all covered in leaves and flowers. It was like the nature had tried to warm him during the night. His arm wasn't aching anymore and as he touched his cheek, he felt that it was completely healed. "That's strange" He said to himself as he got up, brushing leaves of his hair. He looked around where he had landed. This place was unknown to him, but at the same time he felt like he'd been here before.

"Are you alright, Peter?" He heard a voice in his head. "Tink" He exclaimed and as he turned around he met by the gaze of Tinker Bell, a tree spirit or fairy if you would prefer that. Tinker Bell looked at him from head to toe and up again. "Neverland has accepted you." She said at last, a weary smile on her face.

"What do you mean?" Peter asked. "Accepted me?" He brushed the last leaves out of his hair and looked at her. "What I mean is…" Said Tinker Bell, flying in circles around him, "Is that this world has chosen you." She saw the confused expression on Peters face. "This world has its own soul. But for it to truly live and prosper, it needs to link itself with something alive, something innocent and young, full of life, just like itself." Peter frowned. "Innocent? Me?" He asked disbelieving. Tinker Bell nodded. Peter turned around, as if he was looking for something hiding in the trees. "It was innocence that got me like this in the first place." He said bitterly. "I'm tired of it, why does it have to be me?"

Tinker bell flew down and perched herself on his shoulder. "It is something that cannot be changed, I'm afraid." She said with a sigh. "The elders of my people, they did this. It's their fault for making you this way." Peter remembered that time, after that horrible moment and the death of Bonny. It wasn't true, it was all HIS fault, and now he must pay for it.

He closed his eyes, feeling the wind blowing in his ear and the steady ground beneath him. He was part of it, he could feel it. Tinker Bell was right. He was Neverland and Neverland was him. No more, no less...

He shot up into the air as a feeling of calm surrounded him. He felt the wind, the trees, the ocean and the ground, everything. An as he looked up in the sky he saw the clouds whirling, playing tag with one another. He flew up to them, zick-zack in between the clouds and playing along. He cared about nothing more than he wanted, cause here, he was the everything.

Tinker Bell watched with a worried expression how the changed Peter flew up in the sky. Was this supposed to be? She had only heard about the elders doing things like this before and never on a boy, never interrupted. But as she continued to watch him, her worries slowly dies away, because in front of her was a boy, filled with energy and courage.

She flew up to him and tapped him on the shoulder. "It's time to go home." Peter sighed and looked towards their home. "I guess you're right." He said and they flew home, where they were met by greetings and questions.

Even though it was only morning, Peter had barely slept anything that night. "Hey, Peter! You want to come with us fishing?" Asked one of his friends. Peter shook his head and looked towards his bunk. "Sorry Twins, but I think I'm going to pass on that." He said good bye to his friends and wished them a good catch before turning around towards his bed.

He needed to sleep, he needed his dreams...


	4. The Dream

**I did this on my lunch at work. I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it. ^^  
Oh, please R&R! It really makes me happy.**

* * *

There was something strange with with Peters dreams.

In every dream he was in London. The dream always began with him waking up in Kensington Garden. It was night and the wind was ruffling his hair. It felt strange being back in London, even though it was only a dream. He first started having the dream shortly after his shadow had disappeared.

Every night he dreams about flying through London, looking for his shadow. Some nights he finds it, but it always stays a few steps away from him, teasing him, taunting him and mocking him. He never knew a shadow could have a personality, but now he knew, and his shadow was mean and ruthless as only a small child could be. At first he was bothered by it, angry at his shadow. How could it be this way? He couldn't understand it.

After several night he had stopped trying to understand. After all, it was just a dream, nothing more. So he kept on looking and flying. In every dream he could hear a voice in the distance, calling out his name, making it harder for him to hunt down his shadow. Every night, the voice got louder and the shadow more inpatient.

This dream was no began no different from the rest of them. He woke up in Kensington Garden, looked around. Apparently it was winter in London, for the snow was falling and the wind was cold. He saw the ice on the pond and the snow on the bushes. It looked like a wonderland. Not long after, he saw his shadow, hiding behind a tree.

And the chase was on.

Peter ran towards his shadow, his breath mist around him. As always, his shadow slipped through his fingers and disappeared over the grounds.

Then a voice reached his ear, a gentle voice filled with joy and calm. For the first time, he ignored his shadow and started to look for the voice. He flew high above the buildings, closing his eyes and let the voice guide him. After a while he wished he hadn't, for he almost flew into Big Ben.

"Bloody hell!" He exclaimed, surprised at the big clock closing in on him and his manner of speech. He look back at the clock, cursing it once more in his thoughts. He felt different, something was changing, he was changing.

He slowly returned to the ground, landing softly on the snow, his bare feet hardly feeling to cold. There was something hot in his stomach, bubbling and lurching. It hurt, like... Like the sword Bonny had pierced him with... He felt his knees hitting the ground, his arm clutching his stomach. He felt sick to the bone. He put one hand on the ground for support and to his surprise, the snow melted away under his fingers. The ground started shaking and the voice he heard before was louder than ever, echoing inside his head.

Then he saw her, the girl the voice belonged to, standing there infront of him. She was pretty, with long flowing hair in the blend of both gold and hay. She smiled at him and walked forward towards him, her long nightgown almost touching the ground. When she was right infront of him she looked around, something behind him had caught her attention. She started to back away, her face full of both fright and astonishment. Then suddenly she turned around and ran into the dark. Peter looked around, wonderling what is was that had made her run away.

There, in the light of a lamppost, he stood. There was Jimmy again, his hook shining from the brightness of the lamp. He was smiling, an evil smile fillied with terror and hate. The pain in Peters stomach had reached its peak. He couldn't take it anymore. He screamed, the pain burning him from the inside. Through his screams he could her the footsteps of Jimmy getting closer. He tried to get up, but was pushed back down drom Jimmys boot hitting his back. He lost his balance and fell down completely. He heard Jimmy move around, now standing infront of him.

The blunt side of the cold hook made contact with his skin, lifting up his chin so he was staring straight into Jimmys eyes. "Oh, Peter. Not feeling well are we?" He could hear Jimmy say. Peter tried to get away, forcing his screams to stay inside of him. Jimmy bent down and whispered quietly in his ear; "This is the end for you." Then everything went bright.

"Peter?"

"Peter?"  
"PETER?"


	5. Wake UP!

**I can't believe I'm already on the fifth chap. I usually take a little time with these things. I mean, okay, the chaps aren't long, but longer than I usually write them. But I really shouldn't do this after work. It's half past 2 am here and I should REALLY get some sleep. Or else I'l go gaga..**

Thank you SydTheKid, for being my one and only reviewer. Hmm, that sounded cheesy.. Deal with it!   
**Please R&R! **

* * *

Curly was sitting on the side of the bed, his face flushed and his forehead covered in sweat. He had run back from the ocean, where Tinker Bell had found him fishing with the others. He couldn't hear her, he never had, but Peter had told him that ever since that day when he had bathed in the mineral dust, he had been able to hear her inside of his head.

Since Curly couldn't, it took a while for him to understand what Tinker Bell wanted. She had flung her arms around, pulled in his hair and pointed back to their hiding place. It wasn't until she had tried to write Peters name in the sand that he understood.

"Is something wrong with Peter?" He had asked. Tinker Bell had nodded and flown away into the forest. Curly had then turned around to the others, their faces mixed with shock at Tinker Bells behaviour and fear of what could have happened with Peter. "You stay here. I'll go see what has happened." Curly said to the others. They came with protests at once, saying it would be better if the all went. Curly sighed; "Okay… If I'm not back in fifteen, then come after me." The others agreed on that and told him to go as fast as he could.

When Curly turned around to look back before he disappeared into the forest, he saw how the others were already packing and gathering their things. He knew how much they all cared and depended on Peter. He was truly something. Then he ran as fast as he could.

He saw their hideout in the distant and pushed himself to go faster, feeling a slight burn in his throat. The door was closing in and he stopped just in front of it, opening it with such force that the poor door creaked in dismay. He looked around the room and saw Tinker Bell waving at him by Peters bed. He quickly joined her beside the bed. He looked down at Peter and felt a lump building up in his throat.

Peter was white as snow as he lay in the bed. Curly sat down beside him. He held his hand out and gently touched Peters forehead, checking his temperature. He immediately withdrew his hand as if he had burned it. Peter was warmed than anything Curly had ever touched, like a frying pan that had been on the stove for too long. He saw Peters chest heaving up and down in quick motions. Now he was really getting worried. In all his life he had never heard of a sickness like this and he feared the worst.

"Peter?" He said gently, hoping Peter would open his eyes and everything would be okay. But Peter didn't wake up. He continued to lie still on the bed, his breathing getting faster and faster.

"Peter?" Curly said again, louder the before and without thinking, grabbing the sleeve of Peters jacket, shaking it. He quickly let go. Even his clothes felt like they were burning. He wiped the sweat from his forehead, feeling his heart racing. His heart almost stopped when he saw another change happening to Peter. Peters face was covered with pain and he had started breathing through his mouth. Mist was coming out of it. Curly knew that there wasn't much time left. Ha had to do something.

He gripped Peters shoulders with his hands, ignoring the pain searing through them. He started shaking Peter violently. "PETER?" He screamed at the top of his lungs. Then he was suddenly drenched in water. Out of reaction, he let go off Peter and his hands flew up to his eyes. The salty water was searing in his eyes.

"What the hell?" He yelled and turned around. He was met by the faces of the others. Everyone was holding an empty bucket, once filled with the salt water of the sea. At first they looked scared, then he saw their expressions change to something else, relief? They all stared at something next to him. He looked beside him and saw Peter, sitting upright on the bed. He was still pale, rocking from side to side.

"Peter, are you alright?" Asked Nibs asked after a while. Peter hadn't stopped rocking and his eyes were lost in the distance. Curly looked down on his hands, a stinging sensation spreading in them. They were red and some skin was missing. He turned to Peter, trying to make eye contact, but failed. "Oh, come on Peter. Talk to us, what the flipping heck happened to yah?" He said, waiving one of his burned hands in front of Peters face. That didn't work either.

Curly got up and walked towards the others. "What are we going to do?" Asked Slightly, his eyes still on Peter. Curly walked passed them and stopped at Tinker Bell. She sat on a shelf, still and quiet. Her eyes had followed Curly from the bed to where he now stood. "Listen. I know you can't talk to me, but come on, what has happened to Peter and how do we fix it?" Curly said angrily, his hands really hurting now. Tinker Bell looked at him with sad eyes, her head shaking slowly. "What? What is it?" Curly asked. Behind him came a scuffling noise and when he looked around he saw all the others standing behind him, all their eyes on Tinker Bell.

He gave up on trying to get an answer from Tinker Bell and turned around towards the rest of them. "Listen" He said to them. "Something has obviously happened to Peter. Any ideas on how to get him out of the Cuckoo-state?" He gestured towards Peter for more effect. He was worried about Peter, but as the second-in-charge, he had to show strength and calm. The others didn't have an answer to his question. They all turned around and began looking at Peter again.

For a whole hour, nobody moved or said anything. They all watched Peter rocking on the bed, forcing their minds to figure out a way to wake him up a second time.

"Okay." Said Curly at last, his hands curled up into fists. "Okay, okay, okay… I can't take this anymore." He said in a hurried voice. He went over to Peter and stopped beside him. "You have to wake up now, Peter." He said, his eyes trying to make eye contact yet again and failing. "Oh, and Peter, I'm so sorry." He said. Then he raised his fist and with all the force he could muster, he hit Peter right on the cheek.


	6. Explanation

**Okay, so I'm bored at work, so during my lunch I yet again wrote a chap..  
And something else. I know that nobody is perfect, that includes me. That's why I've decided I want someone to beta read my chaps before they go online. If you think you're to one for the job, PM or review the story with some short words about why you like my story, why you want to beta read it and why I should choose you. 'kay? 3**

Please enjoy and don't forget to review!

* * *

Peter felt something hard clashing with his chin. Immediately after his head had a sore spot in the back. His vision was fuzzy and he had to concentrate hard to make it focus. "What was that for?" He said as he looked around. Around him stood his friends, looking scared and shocked.

He saw Curly standing beside his bed, holding his hands and cursing in a low voice. "Hey, Curly, what happened? Did you just hit me?" Curly looked up from his hands; "Yeah, yeah I suppose I did." He answered. "Why did you do tha..." Peter stopped in the middle of the sentence, remembering his dream. His face went blank and he shuddered slightly, feeling a cold chill in the back of his head.

He got out of the bed and walked towards Tinker Bell. Curly was left standing beside the bed, looking at Peter with a confused face. "Hey, Tink. A word if you don't mind?" Peter asked her and walked straight out the door. Tinker Bell flew after him, leaving the rest of the crowd standing quiet and even more confused than before.

Peter was standing a few feet away from their hideout, looking at the mountains in the distant. When he heard Tinker Bell getting closer he turned around. "What happened to me?" He asked her. She looked at him with guilty eyes. "It's the change. It's complete now." She answered him, her voice quivering slightly. Peter sighed and turned around for the mountains again. "Why.. Why me?" He asked her again. Tinker Bell hovered beside him, watching him speak.

"You already know the answer. It won't change, no matter how many times you ask me." She wished whole-heartedly that the answer would change, but she knew better. "You are who you are and now you are a part of Neverland, as.." Tinker Bell began. "I know, as Neverland now is a part of me." Peter finished. "But I still don't get it."

"Peter. Think of it as a gift." Tinker Bell said slowly. "Before, you almost died. The dream you had was no coincidence." "So you knew about the dream?" Peter asked her. "So you knew this was going to happen?" Tinker Bell shacked her head violently. "I admit, I knew some part of it. I could see it, in my mind. But I didn't know it would go that far." She flew in front of him, forcing him to make eyecontact with her. "Believe me, Peter. As soon as I saw where it was heading, I went for help."

"So that's why Curly and the others were there." Peter said. "But my dream, London, my shadow, Jimmy and.. and that girl.." Tinker Bell didn't know what to answer and stayed silent. She joined him in watching the clouds caressing the mountains in the distance. It was soon time for the sun to set, the sky turning pink and purple. The moon had already made its apperance.

"Peter, let's go inside." Tinker Bell said after a while. Peter stood silent for a few seconds, then muttered a muffled "Sure." and they turned around and went inside.

There they saw the others. Most of them had gone to bed already, even though the evening was still young. Only Nibs and Curly were up. Nibs was helping Curly bandage his hands. "Hey mate." Peter said to Curly. He looked up from his hands and stared at Peter. "I'm sorry for hitting you." He said, remorse in his voice. "It's okay. It doesn't hurt anymore." Peter answered quickly. He didn't want to make Curly feel bad for something he had done that had saved him.

He stayed up all night, laying in his bed but not sleeping. He didn't want to sleep anymore. He didn't want to admit it, but he was scared. He looked around the room. It was dark and quiet, the faint glow of Tinker Bell on the shelf, where he had made her a little room of her own. He could see from the glow, fainter than usual, that she was asleep.

He quietly got out of his bed, careful not to make any noise. He then flew up a few inches from the ground and slowly flew out of an opened window, instead of using the door. He didn't know where he was going, but he needed to go somewhere.


	7. Searches and Findings

**Warning, this story was compose after the author had consumed about half a bottle of wine, just so you know. Oh, btw, I'm 20, so I can drink!  
****And I still haven't found a Beta for my story and honestly, I tried to look around on the Beta part on the site.. They should really update it, since it feels like all of them aren't active anymore. That's why I ask here if you want to be my Beta.**

**But enough of my half-drunk ramblings.. Please rate and Review and make Gawth happy! **

* * *

His senses were different.

The powers the mineral dust had given him seemed to have been enhanced by the connection with Neverland. He breathed in the cold night air. He could smell the salty water from the ocean, the grass on the ground and the sweet tingling smell of the mineral dust, wafting around in the air. It was wonderful.

He flew higher than he ever had before, higher and higher, thinking he might reach the stars. As the air got colder and harder to breath, he slowed down until he was completely still in the air. He savored the feeling for a minute, then let himself go, falling down towards the ground. It was a dangerous thing to do, but Peter didn't care. He felt like he could do anything tonight.

As the ground got closer and closer he reduced the speed and changed directions. He had a thought, a crazy one, but still a thought he wanted to pursue. He was going to Bull Island, he was going into the cave and he was going to find the orb. His longing for London had been resurrected and was stronger than ever.

He saw the mountain from afar, silhouetted in the moonlight. He pushed his memories of it back into his minds deepest part, thinking only of the orb and of London, nothing else, no memories, none what so ever.

He landed in front of the cave entrance. It was dark inside, but that didn't bother him. He closed his eyes and walked into the cave, letting his senses guide him. Not soon after he found himself at the end. He had stopped right before the ground ended and the fall began. The cave was calm, cold and damp. He could hear the water flowing under him. Peter took a deep breath and jumped down, falling almost to the water before pulling himself up and flying to the top. He didn't really know where the orb was, but he had an eternity to look for it, so he didn't feel rushed in any way.

At the same time as Peter was looking for the orb in the many caves on Bull Island, Capitan Hook was lying in bed, unable to sleep. If a soul had a color, his would be black, pitch-black. He kept thinking on the past, no matter what distractions he tried. He had lost count on the goblets of rum he had drunk and thought he had only smoked half the amount of cigars he actually had.

If somebody had asked him if he was feeling ill, he would have run them through with his sword, but in truth, Jimmy was a wreak. The men on his ship had all avoided eye contact with him and although he yearned for a duel, to kill, he knew better than to take it out on his own men. He had locked himself inside his cabin all day, only calling Starkey in every now and then to yell some orders at him. Starkey had soon gotten tired of it and sent Smee in his place.

To Jimmy, Smee was an annoying old man, far too old to be a pirate. But there was something about him that he liked. Was it his way of listening quietly to the complaints he made or that he did everything he asked without feeling like he was judged? He knew that his role as Capitan on the ship could change as quick as the tide, so he had to maintain a good appearance. Therefore, he had set Smee to tell the rest of the crew that he was working on a big plan and was not to be disturbed.

He got up from his bed and walked to his desk. There he saw that Smee had sneaked in and left another bottle of rum. He thanked Smee silently in his head and drank directly from the bottle, the strong liquid burning his throat, made its way to his stomach, where a warm feeling erupted and then to his head, numbing his thoughts. He sat down and withdrew an empty parchment from one of the drawers. He took the quill, dipping it in a bottle of ink and set it down on the paper. The motions were swift and simple, yet gentle and careful. He didn't know what he wanted to achieve, but as he looked down he saw a picture erupt from the ink.

It was Peter. He was flying around Big Ben, snow falling around him and the moon glowing in the distance. He looked at the time he had drawn on the clock. The time was one hour from now, he thought, looking at the old clock beside him.

Did his picture really mean something or was it just a scrawl on paper after too much alcohol?


	8. The Orb

**A very short chapter this time. More of a filler of sorts..  
Please R&R!**

* * *

Hook was running through the forest, pushing twigs away from his face and jumping over rocks. His breathing was calm even though he was running his quickest. He didn't know if his drawing had meant anything, but if it did, then he would be there to confirm it. If Peter found the orb, then that would mean he, Hook, could also go back to London. What for he didn't know yet, but still, having be orb meant you had the power, something he would never let Peter have.

He could see the cave opening through the trees now. It was dark, but his eyes saw enough to navigate through the labyrinth inside. He could see the footprints on the ground, they were fresh and the size of a small boy. So it was true then? Peter had gone to the cave in search for the orb.

He had reached the part where the cave had caved in. The wall of stones that had once been there had been removed and the entrance was there again. Jimmy walked in, careful not to stumble on the rocks on the ground. He thought he saw something glowing further in, in the middle of the open area. He slowed down and moved forward as quietly as he could.

As he got closer he saw the outline of Peter, his face bright in the light of the orb. This was what he had wished for. Now he had both Peter and the orb. He smiled and evil smile and sighed to himself. Sometimes, life was good.

Hook waited until Peter had disappeared, then he slowly walked to the glowing orb, still levitating in the air. He grabbed it carefully and held it tight against his body. The orb was still warm, he could feel it against his cold body. He was going to take it outside, then all he needed to do was wait. He turned around and began walking back when something caught his boot. "Damned!" He screamed as he fell forward. The orb hit the ground with a thud and then everything was bright.


	9. London

**Another chap made by me! Ta-da! Please R&R, or else I'll get really sad. **

* * *

He had left the orb in the bottom of the pond in Kensington Gardens when he was in London the last time. He didn't know why, but it felt like the right place to hide it.

He had landed a few feet from it on the cold grass. Peter couldn't believe it. He was back, he was back in London. He looked at the surroundings. Then it dawned on him. It was just like his dream. The snow was falling and the stars shone bright in the sky. He started walking through the park, almost expecting to see his shadow lurking behind a tree. He could hear the squirrels moving around in the trees and a stray cat playing catch with one of the ducks.

It was just like he remembered it and completely different at the same time. It was a wonderful feeling. He started walking down the path towards the park exit. He didn't notice the shift in the air, when another person joined him in the park. Instead he lifted from the ground and flew up to the trees, heading for Big Ben.

Jimmy collected his balance and looked up just in time to see Peter fly away in the sky. There he stood, a very peculiar figure, dressed in clothed no longer worn and looking a bit out of place in the well-kept garden. He knew he wouldn't be able to catch Peter this way; it was far too risky and had a very low chance to succeed. He knew the orb had to be close-by, so he started looking, shuddering slightly when the cold wind got too strong.

Peter was flying towards Big Ben. It looked magnificent, surrounded by the small houses and all the stars. He landed on the roof of a near-by house and sat down, just watching the clock as the time went by. He could feel his eyelids getting heavy and a big yawn coming up. He stood up and looked around. It was time to go back. Now that he knew where the orb was, he could come here anytime.

He slipped of the edge of the roof and slowly descended towards the street. He looked at the window as he flew by it, it was opened. Strange, he thought, since it was so cold outside. He stopped mid-air and decided he would close it for them. As he was beginning to close it, he looked inside. There were three beds inside the room and a large dog sleeping in one of the corners. Peter thought no more of it until by accident, something caught his eye. In one of the beds lay a girl, with hair of both gold and hay. It was the girl from his dreams.

His heart skipped a beat and without thinking, he landed on the windowsill. He was thinking of what to do next, his tiredness forgotten. The windowsill creaked a little under his weight and the children stirred in their beds. Peter waited a few minutes before moving again. He was going inside; he wanted to see if it really was the girl. But before he could do anything more he was interrupted by a loud bark. He looked up and saw the big dog standing in front of him on the other side of the window. He sprang into the air and flew away as fast as he could.

Peter wasn't really afraid of dog. He rather liked them and thought them good company. But when a dog shows up right in front of you and barks, that can give you quite a fright. So Peter flew away, back to Kensington Gardens, Back to the orb.

London didn't feel as welcoming anymore and he longed to be back in Neverland. He took a deep breath and dove into the pond, swimming down to the bottom, ignoring the cold water that surrounded him. He could see it now, glistening slightly from the moonlight. He touched it and was surprised that it wasn't cold nor was in warm. It was something in between.

Peter took out his sword and tapped the orb lightly. It started glowing and he could see Neverland reflected in it. He hit it again and the light expanded, swallowing him and he felt the pull, he was going back.

The hot night summer air was all around him. It was a big difference from the cold winter in London, but there was something else too, something much more different than the air. Then Peter knew what, he wasn't in the Bull cave, because Bull cave didn't rock and smell like the ocean.


	10. Caught

**You know, every comment I get sends a warm feeling through me. I only wish you all would share you opinion with me about the story, good or bad.  
Please R&R!**

* * *

"Hello Peter." Jimmy said as he walked towards the boy. He gestured towards Smee, that rang the bell. In an instant all the pirate jumped out from their hiding places. Peter looked around the ship and saw the men coming towards him from all around him. He jumped up in the air and flew higher until he reached the top of the mast. He landed on the rail and looked down towards Jimmy.

"Hello Hook, how's your hand?" He asked and waved at him. He was in a good mood after tonights visit to London and even Jimmy couldn't take that away from him. He had started calling Jimmy Hook instead of his name, because he knew it would anger him. Honestly, it fit him quite nicely. Jimmy stared up at him with angry eyes.

"If you're not careful Peter I'll let the orb sink into the ocean. He held out the orb over the edge of the ship, smiling his devlish smile. Peter knew he was bluffing, for he wanted to be able to go to London as much as he himself did. "Oh really?" He gestured at Jimmy. "Go on then." He spun around the mast, watching the pirates exchange nervous looks with eachother. This was going on nicely. He had them all where he wanted them.

"You really think I wouldn't do it?" Jimmy said in a loud voice. He cleared his throat and looked at the orb. He stood like that for 10 seconds, as if he was waiting for something. Then he let go. Peter saw how the orb slipped through Jimmys hand and disappeared from view.

"NO!" He screamed and threw himself forward. "Now!" Yelled Jimmy. Peter, who had now reached to edge of the ship, was trampled by the pirates and bound tight to the mast. Peter looked at Jimmy with angry eyes. "How could you do it, Jimmy?" He screamed. Jimmy still had that smile on his face, the smile that complelty made him un-Jimmy-like.

"But I didn't, Peter." He said, supressing the laughter building up inside of him. "That was a mere replica that I found in the ashes of Fludd's burnt-down city. The real orb is not on the bottom of the ocean, that I can tell you." He walked forward, closing in on Peter until he was a few inches apart from his face. He just stared into Peters eyes, savoring the pleasure of seeing the boy tormented.

Peter was struggling against the tight rope. It cut into his skin, making it red and sore. He didn't want Jimmy this close to him. He looked him straight in the eyes and spat in his face, just missing his right eye. Jimmy backed quickly backed away, wiping his face with a hankerchief. "I believe you know Starkey." He said, gesturing towards one of the pirates. "Apparently he as well, has some unfinished buisness with you."

The Pirate, Starkey, walked forward towards Peter with an evil grin on his face. "I believe we have some catching up to do." He said with a grim voice. He then proceded to hit Peter in the face with the back of his hand. It left a red mark and stung like hell. Peter could feel the taste of blood in his mouth and as he spat, he saw that it was indeed red.

"Oh, we've got a bleeder." Said Starkey, raising his hand for another blow. Peter could see Jimmy turn around and walk towards his cabin. Starkey had noticed it too, for he lowered his hand and turned towards Jimmy. "You're not gonna watch?" Starkey asked, a little disapointed. "No." Said Jimmy. "I'm a bit off. I'll be back in an hour or so. You have fun until then." He walked through the door and disapeared from view. The last he heard before the door closed was Peters voice, "Bad form!" only to be ended with a scream of pain.

He walked towards his desk. There was a new bottle of rum standing on it. He ignored it and sat down, his hand rubbing his furrowed brow. Even though he hated Peter with all his heart, he still couldn't take it sometimes. He knew he had said that he only saw Peters father in him, but he had lied. His eyes were still reminding Jimmy of Peters mother. Having waited long enough, he grabbed to bottle and took a mouthful.


	11. Jimmys Memory

**So, I've been a bit busy with work and personal stuff, but it's all sorted out now. So I finally had time to write another chapter. I hope you will like it. R&R!**

* * *

Peters body ached all over. He had bruises everywhere on his body, his lip was bleeding and he even had a black-eye. It had been 3 hours since Jimmy had left him alone with the pirates. It had been the 3 most painful hours of his life. Even in the workhouse he hadn't been kicked and punched this much, at least not at the same.

Instead of being tied to the mast, Starkey had chained one of his legs to the floor with a heavy chain. Peter supposed that it was so they could hit him in more places. Even if that wasn't their intention, it certainly helped them. Peter tried to stand up but got a hard kick in the back, his body hitting the deck with immense force. He didn't know what to do anymore, his strength was gone and he couldn't think anymore.

He felt a lump in his throat. "Please…" He begged. "Please stop…" He never thought he would say the words that came out of his mouth. He heard the pirate laugh and received another kick, this time to the stomach. He felt his body slide away on the deck, only stopping when the chain had reached its limit. "That is enough…" He heard someone say. He looked up and saw Jimmy feet in front of him. Starkey started with the objections right away but was silenced by Jimmy. "My word is final." There was something with his voice that Peter couldn't place. It was just….different.

Someone released him from the chain and he was pulled up by his neck. He had no strength to stand up on his own and immediately fell down again. He was scooped up by Jimmy and he was carried inside, away from the pirates. He felt Jimmys hook on his chin, cold and hard. It was his fault, all his fault and now he had to pay for it.

Jimmy put him on the bed and reached for something on the nightstand. "Here, drink this." He said, holding up a cup that had a strong smell. Jimmy lifted up Peters head and poured the liquid into his mouth. It burned his throat and he started coughing violently. As if he could read his mind, Jimmy said; "It's rum. It may not taste good but it will ease your pain."

He let Peters head fall down on onto the pillow and walked away from the bed. He took of his jacket and sat down on the chair. "You have no idea how easy it will be for me to kill you right now." He said, supporting his head with his hand. "How I can just slit you throat opened in an instant." He made a slight movement with his hook. "The feeling, it would give me the deepest pleasure." He sighed and got up. He saw Peters eyes on him. They were frightened and sadden.

In London, he had never allowed Peter to see him like this, drunk and out of control. But this wasn't London and the Jimmy then wasn't the Jimmy now. He walked forward towards Peter. "I don't know if it was my cock up or yours that got us into this mess, but I will sure as hell make the best of it." He whispered into Peters ear. Peter could smell the rum on his breath. He had never seen Jimmy like this, never before and Jimmy knew it. When ever Jimmy had gone to the pub or out for a drink he had always made sure that when he came home he wasn't in sight of Peter.

The other boys knew very well how Jimmy got when he was drinking, but they had sworn to never tell Peter, on Jimmys orders. There was another reason why he never wanted to be around Peter when he was drunk. He knew that he would either see his mother in him or his father, none of it would end well.

This time, he didn't know what he saw, was it Peters mother or his father or maybe… He looked into Peters eyes and to his astonishment, he saw himself in them. Memories so long forgotten came back to him.

_He was cold, so cold. His father had once again come home late into the night, stinking of alchol and with rage. Jimmy would usually stay under his covers and pretend to sleep, but tonight, against his better judgment, he had gone out of bed. He had gone down the stairs and seen his father in the living room. Only when he saw his father by the fire had he thought that is had been a bad idea. He turned around to go back to his bed, but it was too late._

_"What are you up to, boy?" He heard his father say. With his back still turned towards his father his silently mumbled; "Nothing, father." It had been the wrong thing to say, he knew it from the beginning, but he had still said it. "Look in the eyes of the people you speak to and stop lurking in the shadows." He heard his father scream. "Come here!" He then said, more growling than screaming. Jimmy turned around to face his father, who already had his belt in his hand. He knew what came next. He slowly walked towards his father, knowing there was nothing to save him from what would happen next._

Jimmy came back to the present with a jolt. He was still face to face with Peter. He didn't know how much time as passed or if any had. Peter just looked at him with scared and hateful eyes. He didn't remind him of his youthful self anymore, nore his mother or father. Now, he was just Peter, an orphan boy that had chopped his hand off and caused him more pain than anything, even his own father.

"I will let you know true pain." He said to Peter before standing up, slowly taking his belt off… "and I won't go easy on you."


	12. Nightmare or Reality?

**So, I've been a bit busy. I got a new job, so I haven't had the time to write. But now I finally got the time (During work) to write, so guess what? I did.. *duh* **

**Please R&R, cause reviews makes me happy inside :D**

* * *

It was a dark cold December night. The children were asleep in their warm beds. A big dog was sleeping in the middle of the room, guarding them from harm. One of them, a girl, stirred slightly in her bed. She was having a nightmare, one of many recently.

_There was a ship, anchored close to the shore, but far enough to rock in the ocean waves. The stars were shining brightly, accompanied by the moon, who shone brightest of all, spreading light over the ship. The girl was flying in the air, or more hovering maybe I should call it. She flew silently towards the ship, curious for what was there even though back in her head, she already knew._

_Her bare feet touched the cold wood and she shivered slightly. Even though it was summer in her dream and the air was humid and warm, she felt a chill in her spine and goosebumps on her skin. The deck was deserted and still. Beneath her she could hear the voices of the pirates, swearing and playing cards, probably drunk to the bone._

_Instead, she turned her attention to the door infront of her. The door to the Captians quarters. "Capt. Jas Hook" it said on the door. Hook... She thought for herself. The it dawned on her. Oh no.. Not him.. She thought. In her head she could hear all the stories she had told her brothers, about the brave boy Peter Pan and his fights with the pirates, with Hook, a rutless pirate with no mercy and a heart of stone. _

_She ran the last part to the door, almost slamming into it. Even though her feet had hit the wood hard, there was no sound of her footsteps. Her hand grapsed the gold handle for the door and slilently pulled it open. The way to Hooks room was dark and silent. As she got closer she could hear the voice of a grown man. "You have no idea how easy it will be for me to kill you right now." She stopped dead, her heart beating loudly in her chest. Then the voice spoke again. "How I can just slit you throat opened in an instant. "_

_She was getting really scared now. What was happening in there? She walked closer to the entrance and peeked around the corner. "The feeling, it would give me the deepest pleasure." She could see the man the voice belonged to now. He didn't look like she had imagined him, but there was something about him that scared her. For a moment, he stood still in the middle of the room, then he walked towards the bed. It was then that she noticed that someone was lying in it._

_"Peter!" She clasped her hand over her mouth. Without thinking, she had called his name out. But the others didn't seem to hear hey, which was strange, since she had screamed rather loud. Hook was now bending over Peter, so close to his face that she lost sight of Peters eyes. Hook stayed like that for several minutes, so still and silent that she dared to enter the room. Peter, lying on the bed was looking deep into Hooks eyes one minute, the next the were scanning the room for a way to flee. But he never seemed to registered her, as she walked across the room towards them._

_How strange, she thought to herself, as she looked around. How can I be here, like this, and they don't even notice me? She had even done the stupid thing to wave her hand in between Hooks and Peters faces. Luckily for her, they didn't notices in. She then took a closer look at Peter. My god, he looked awful. His body looked thin beneath his clothes and his exposed skin was covered in bruises and cuts. He looked so helpless and small, laying there beneath the grown Hook._

_Suddenly Hook moved, which made her take a step back from them. "I will let you know true pain." She heard him say before he stood up. Standing almost next to him made her feel small as a mouse. He wasn't tall in height so to speak, but the air around him made her uncomfortable. She saw how he moved his hand to his waist, fumbling with his belt._

_"and I won't go easy on you." He said as he finally got it lose from his body. She looked in fright at the boy on the bed. What is Hook going to do? "Please, Jimmy... Stop this... This is wrong... It's... not you." She heard Peter say in a low voice on the bed. "Oh, come on Peter. What is life without a little pain?" Hook said with a menacing voice._

_He walked up to Peter and turned him around on the bed, now looked at the boy's back. With his hook, he tore the shirt opened and threw it across the room. She saw how he held the belt over his head, his eyes sweeping over Peters back, looking for the best place to hit him. "Now, bite down hard, cause this is really going to hurt." Hook said before there was a whipping sound in the air. It hit Peters back hard, making him cry out in pain._

_She just stood there, feeling the tears in her eyes well up and come down her cheeks. She couldn't stand there, just watching. It was horrible. For every time the belt hit Peters back she crinched. With out thinking, she had taken a few steps closer to the bed. She stood there, just watching..._

_Then she suddenly felt something hard hit her cheek. She screamed and fell backwards, hitting her head on the floorboards. Both Hook and Peter looked up. For the first time since she got there, somebody noticed her. She lay there on the floor, her hand on her bleeding cheek and a painful and with a single glance she saw both Hook and Peter looking at her with surprised faces._

She felt her body jolt like up and the next thing she knew she was lying on the floor in the nursery.  
"Wendy, are you alright?"


	13. Chapter with no title

**I want to thank every one that have commented on my story, it really warms my heart!**  
**Please, R&R!**

* * *

They saw how the girl vanished into thin air with a slight ***pop***.

Hook stood speechless, just watching the spot where the girl had been just a few seconds ago. He didn't know why, but it felt like he knew her from somewhere. He remembered something about her hair blowing in the wind, her scared eyes and her voice, he just didn't know from where.

Peter on the other hand, knew exactly from where he remembered him, although he didn't know what was going on in Hooks head, they both thought the same thing. How could she be here?

Peter knew he had to get out of this mess and while Jimmy stood there, confused and dumbfounded, he came up with a plan and took action.

"Hey, Jimmy!" He yelled and as Jimmy turned around to face him, Peter grabbed the half-filled cup with rum from the table and threw in into Jimmys face. The result was just what he expected, Jimmys hand went straight up to his eyes, trying to rub the burning liquid off his eyes. Peter quickly rolled over and felt his body hit the floor. With an effort that almost took the breath put off him, he pulled himself up onto his feet and ran towards the opened window. As he jumped put he could feel the cool air surround him and he was soon engulfed by the ocean.

At the same time very far away, Wendy was taken care of by her nanny, a big dog called Nana. Her brothers, John and Micheal was sitting beside her on the floor, looking curiously at the gash on her cheek. Her head was hurting and her cheek burned like fire from the medicine Nana had used on it.

"What happened?" Asked Micheal and John in unison. They had both woken up from the thump, being Wendy falling out of her bed, and then gotten quite a shock from seeing the blood on her cheek. They had both checked all around her bed for any sharp object that could have caused the gash, but none was found. Wendy looked at her brothers, carefully thinking about what to say. Finally she said with a determined voice;" It was Hook."

There was an instant reaction, the boys first looked at each other with big eyes, then to her, then at each other again and then back to Wendy, all this with their mouths hanging opened. Wendy regretted what she had said and stood up. "Well, I'm off to bed again. I'll see you two in the morning." and just like that she went back to her bed.

The nursery was soon back to it's quiet and serene shape, just as it should be during the night. But Wendy couldn't go back to sleep. It didn't matter how much she tried, all she could see when she closed her eyes was Peter, looking helpless and hurt. It didn't really help either, that she thought there was something moving in the shadows. Perhaps, if Nana hadn't left the room after they had all gone to bed, she would feel safer.

Wendys eyes grew heavier and heavier, she strained to keep them opened, but failed miserably.


	14. Tinker Bells Decision

**I've now made another chapter. I've tried to make them longer, but somehow I can only do them this long, then I thing it's enough for one chapter. What do you say? If you want them to be longer I can try.  
Please, R&R!**

* * *

Peter woke up to the gentle tune of Tinker Bells wings fluttering beside his ear.

"Oh, Peter, what happened to you?" She asked him softly. She saw the bruises on his body and the cuts on his back. She shed a silent tear as she flew around to his face. His eyes were closed his breathing ragged. At least he was still alive. She put a hand on his cheek, caressing it slowly and gently, begging him to wake up.

It was dark and lonely. Somewhere he could hear the faint flutter of Tinker Bells wings. It pulled him out of the dark and into the brightness off her shine. As he opened his eyes he felt the stinging of the salty water in them and how it spread out on his body, into every cut and bruise he had.

"Hello Tink" He said softly, winching as his numb body started feeling again. He started to get up, feeling more and more of his damaged body. Tinker Bell watched him with a worried expression. "What happened to you?" She asked again. "Oh nothing, just pirates, Hook and... and..." He didn't know what he was going to say. He thought about the girl that had appeared in front of him and Hook, but he shaked his head. That just couldn't have happened, could it?

"And?" Tinker Bell asked, looking at him with piercing eyes. Her fondness for him grew with every day, so much it filled her up more than any other feeling she knew. Peter shaked his head at her. "No, nothing else..." He just said before slowly flying up into the air, a bit unstable. He flew fast over the trees, hoping that Tinker Bell wouldn't catch up with him just yet. His mind was filled with thoughts, so many and so confusing. He wished he could just get rid of them, let them go...

"You're troubled, I can tell..." He heard Tinker Bell say into his ear. Damn, so he hadn't been able to fly away. He knew it would do no good hiding it from her, but he still didn't want her to know. Instead, he said; "I just wish there was some way to get rid of these thoughts that I have. These strange thoughts that keeps on haunting me and hurting my head." Tinker Bell smiled to herself. She knew this day would come sooner or later.

When she and Peter had made up with the elders, told them what had happened to the orb and they had been forgiven, the elders had talked to her alone after Peter had left. They had told her what danger she had put Peter in when she had interrupted them before. At first she had just huffed at them for it, but when they had told her that it could mean danger to Peter, she understood that they were serious.

_The old ones looked at her with serious eyes. "You must understand that what you did can have a dangerous effect on Peter if this continues." She looked at them with concerned eyes. "What do you mean?" She had asked them, thinking back to what had happened that evening. "Well, when you interrupted us, something happened to Peter. Something inside him broke and not the things we wanted. I know you don't trust us anymore, but please, we beg you, trust us on this. Otherwise Neverland will be in grave danger."_

_Tinker Bell signed and looked at them with stern eyes. "Okay, I'm listening." She finally said. The old ones cleared their throats and said in one voice. "If this transformation isn't completed, then Peters mind will be turned inside out and he'll do worse things than you can ever imagine." The closed their eyes and inside her head, Tinker Bell saw what would happen if the transformation wasn't completed._

She was drawn back to reality by the sound of Peters yawn. "Hey, let's go home, I need to sleep." He said as he flew away from her. Tinker Bell flew after him, a little slower but close enough to see him. She knew what she had to do and how much it would hurt Peter. But it was better than what would happen otherwise, so the decision was simple enough for her to take. She flew a little faster, catching up with Peter.

He was smiling, in spite of all his wounds and bruises. She didn't know how he would be when she had done what she needed to do, if he would notice it or not. Would he be angry with her? Probably...


	15. Transformation

As soon as they had arrived at the hide out, Peter walked to his bed steering his shaky legs to his bed without looking at anything else. Without a word he just layed down on the bed and fell into a deep and cloudy sleep.

Tinkerbell looked at him with regret in her eyes, but she knew it had to be done, rather sooner than later. Altough she had no idea what had happened to him, she hoped that what she was about to do would help him, even though he wouldn't have thought of it that way, if he had known what she was about to do.

Slowly she took the small satchel that was tucked beneath her belt and looked into it. It look just like fairy dust, but she knew better. Sure, let's call it fairy dust, since in a way, it was, but in another way, this was something a whole lot different.

She thought no more about it as she flew a few feet over Peters sleeping body, slowly spreading the dust over him and mumbling something that would only be understandable to the few fairies that had lived long enough to see the beginning of Neverland. As she was spreading the dust over him and mumbling these ancient words, the dust began to glow brighter and brighter, almost making Peter shine as bright as a second sun.

Peter absent-mindedly rolled over in his sleep, unbeknownst to what was happening around him. His dreams, so horrible with the fresh memories of what had happened that day slowly faded away in a light so bright it would have woken him up, but there was something holding him back, dragging him down deeper into the oblivion that was his sleep.

Memories, both dear and dreaded slipped into his mind before being disintergrated in a bright light, never to be seen again. The memories he had of his time with Jimmy, all gone now, that very special memory, his only one of his mother, slowly disappearing into nothing. His breathing was becoming deeper and pearls of sweat was dripping down from his temples. Memory after memory faded away until there was nothing left but a feeling, a feeling of being free, of being released from the world, a clean sheet of paper.


	16. The Pond

**Wow! It has been so long since I uploaded a chapter on this story. (Or any story actually). **

**I hope I haven't lost it and become all too bad. Please let me know! **

**R&R!**

* * *

"Wendy, are you going to tell us about your dream or not?"

Wendy looked at her brother and let out a deep sigh. He had been nagging her every minute since they woke up. Considering it was now late afternoon and they were on their way home from school, she had heard him nagging for quite some time. The sky was cloudy and the wind was blowing slight breeze through the town. "I will tell you about it, I've already told you, I just need some time to think first." Poor Wendy still didn't know what to make of the dream she dreamt the previous night. The fact that she now had a red mark on her cheek didn't help either.

Without thinking she touched her cheek and pictures from last night appeared in her mind. The dream had been replayed in her mind over and over all day, worse each time. Usually you forget dreams the more time that passes, no matter how much you think about them. But this dream was different, so much different. In fact, the thought of it being a dream was growing smaller and smaller. It felt so real, so life-like that it couldn't have been. She wondered what had happened to Peter. All the stories she had told about him and Hook, stories that had just popped up in her mind was now under high evaluation. Maybe those stories weren't just stories made-up, but real events re-told somehow.

The thought scared her so much that she began to shiver, even though she had thick clothing and was wearing an extra pair of wooly socks. Through her thoughts she could hear Michael and John discussing the subject. If they just knew, she thought.

They were walking through the park now, Wendy noticed. It wasn't a faster way home, but not really slower either, so they usually took that path when the weather allowed them. Nana enjoyed the outdoors and loved to share her passion with the children. All around them other children were playing in the snow on their own way home from school. Wendy could see the longing in her brothers' eyes, how they wanted to dive into the snow and just be free for a little while before going home to the harsh reality that was their home.

"Oh please, Nana, just for a minute or two." Said her youngest brother, Michael, as he gently patted the large head of the dog. Nana pretended to think it over, though she had already decided to be nice. She stopped walking by a small pond and nudged Michael's arm with her nose.

"Oh, thanks Nana!" He exclaimed and threw his arms around the large dog before running out on the snow-covered lawn. She answered him with a low bark, a sign of affection as well as a warning not to play to close to the pond. John didn't need any encouragement, he was right behind Michael and soon they were in the middle of a snow-fight. Wendy stood by Nana, watching her brothers with little enthusiasm. Her thoughts were still wrapped around Peter and her dream. She walked around thoughtlessly, making small circles in the snow around Nana, who diligently sat still and surveyed the boys with a hawk's eye.

John yelled at Wendy and as she looked up at him she hardly had any time to duck before almost being pelted with snowballs. "That is not a very nice thing to do." She yelled back at him and then ducked as yet another ball came flying towards her. She followed it with her gaze, watching it miss her with a few feet and land in the unfrozen pond just behind her. Sadly, with her attention on the snowball and not on her feet, she didn't notice the icy patch of ice just beneath her feet.

One moment, she was ducking for a snowball, the next she was in the freezing cold water.

Her thick clothed were soaking up the water around her, making it very difficult for her to stay above the surface. She felt the cold water fill her nose and throat as she fought to stay floating. Panic was getting to her as she was sinking deeper and deeper into the pond. Her feet hit the bottom of the small pond. As she was kicking with her legs, trying to get up to the surface again, something caught her eye and as her foot accidently nudged it, the item began to glow.

Wendy felt a tug on her jacket and before being pulled up she snatched the glowing thing from its grimy bed of mud.

The next thing she knew, she was a home in her warm bed, shivering but safe. Her hand still clamped tight on the thing she found in the pond.

Slowly she opened her hand, a bit stiff from the cold water and still shaking from being drenched from head to toe, letting go of the round item beneath her covers. She could hear her parents on the other side of the door, discussing stuff that parents usually talk about when their children have been drenched in a pond. Her brothers were nowhere to be seen, but Wendy guessed they were somewhere nearby.

Slowly she sat up in her bed, taking out the round object and looked at it intently from the light of the fire. It was a crystal ball of some sort, she thought. It wasn't as heavy as it looked, nor as cold as is should have been. In fact, it was rather warm, as if it had been lying in the sun during a hot summer's day. Before she could gather her thoughts any further on the subject, the door opened up and she quickly hid the ball in her nightstand drawer.

"Now Wendy child, I want you to take this medicine. No, don't complain, it's just a spoon full." Said her father as her mother handed her a spoon and the filled it with the sticky liquid know as medicine. They both watched her intently, making sure that she swallowed every drop before letting her brothers into the room and tucking them all into bed.

"Oh George, I so regret agreeing to this nights party. I should be at home, caring to our children." Said Mrs. Darling as she was fluffing up Johns pillow. "Nonsense, Dear. This was not planned or thought of at the time" Mr. Darling answered in a brisk voice. "We shall go to the party, or else we might as well just move into the streets all together at this instant." Everyone in the room braced themselves for the usual talk Mr. Darling always had before going to an evening gathering or a dinner party. It had become a sort of tradition. Mrs. Darling talking about staying home with the children and Mr. Darling answering in a fashion of "If you are not going, then neither am I" followed by the "And this will be the consequences"-speech.

It always ended the same way. Mr. and Mrs. Darling going to the party and the Darling-children sleeping peacefully in their bed under the caring eye of Nana. But this evening, Nana wouldn't be there. Oh poor Nana had been sleeping at her usual place when Mr. Darling suddenly walked right into her, tumbling to the floor head-first. "Argh!" He yelled. "This all comes from having a dog for a nanny." He said through his teeth. He then proceeded to grab Nana by the neck and taking her out to the yard.

Of course it wasn't Nanas fault, and if Mr. Darling hadn't cared so much for- his pride, then the night would have passed by without any troubles. How was he to know what troubles he sat in motion by chaining Nana to the dog house and then climbing into the carriage with Mrs. Darling, going away for the evening.

Wendy, feeling drowsy from the medicine was falling asleep again, Michael and John doing the same, didn't notice the dark shadow moving about in the room, hiding from its owner.


End file.
